SasuHina oneshot: Something Sweet
by MikaMika13
Summary: SasuHina one-shot..


_I have to tell few things… _

_First of all my __**ENGLISH IS BAD**__..!_

_Second… What's written in __**-...- **__means a person talking._

_And Third… What's written in __***…***__ means a person thinking..._

_I should apologize that my stories has a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes, but that's just something I can't control… So __**I APOLOGIZE **__about it… _

_**Please**__ don't get angry about it..!_

Something sweet about Sasuke and Hinata!

-Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke! – Already screaming said Naruto. They were sitting in Ichiraku-ramen shop and talking about their girlfriends. –So what about Hinata? She was so in love with me, but Sakura was so all over you. – Said Naruto and sighed. –I don't know how Hinata could like you… - Mumbled Sasuke and smirked. –Hey! That's unfair to say things like that. – Said Naruto and laughed.

-What's unfair? – Asked a sweet girls voice. Sasuke turned around and saw his beautiful girlfriend. –Hinata? – Asked Sasuke as if he wanted to make sure. –So what's unfair Naruto? – Asked Hinata and sat down next to Sasuke. She was over her stuttering when she met Sasuke and she was glad that she met him. –No nothing. – Said Naruto and looked away. –Where is Sakura? – Asked Sasuke and Hinata sighed. –She is still helping Hokage-Sama. I said that I could help her, but she said no. Actually I think she is mad at me for something. – Said Hinata and sighed. –Why she always act's like I have done something to her? – Quietly said Hinata and looked away from Naruto.

-Oh! Sasuke, Tsunade said that you have a mission and you have to go to her office. – Said Hinata when remembered. –Shit! And I hoped that I could spend this day with my sweetie. – Said Sasuke and got up. Hinata stood up too and they quickly kissed each other. –I love you! – Said Sasuke and he was gone. –And again I wasn't able to answer him… - Hinata mumbled, sat down and sighed.

-So you two were talking about me and Sakura right? – Asked Hinata and smiled. Naruto blushed, which confirmed her words. –So what really is unfair! – Hinata kept on asking. She was for 75 percent's sure that it was something about her and Sakura. –Oh Hinata you don't have to know everything! And you probably will tell everything to Sakura! – Replied Naruto and Hinata laughed.

-I doubt the fact that I will tell her anything as she doesn't like my presence. As if I have done something to her! – Said Hinata and sighed again. –Anyway, you don't have to know everything what I am telling to Sasuke… - Said Naruto and ordered another ramen soup. –Well you probably will tell everything later to Sakura and if she will not act as if I have done something to her, she will tell me everything… Or Sasuke will do it after he returns from mission. – Said Hinata and showed her tongue to Naruto. Naruto laughed.

-I liked you much more when you liked me and was too shy to even talk to me! – Naruto laughed and Hinata honestly smiled. –It's your own problem that you didn't like me, but you are happy with Sakura so don't mess up this time! – Hinata said and got up. –Where are you going? – Asked Naruto. –To training ground. I need to get some practice as I think I have got lazy lately… - Hinata said and was gone.

When Hinata got to training ground Sasuke suddenly appeared from nowhere. –You scared me! – Hinata said and laughed. –Sorry. – Said Sasuke and hugged her. –I will be gone on a mission for around three day's so take care about everything. – Quietly said Sasuke and Hinata sighed. –I will miss you. – Hinata said and hugged Sasuke harder. –I will miss you too. – Answered Sasuke and kissed Hinata's forehead. –What rank mission is it? – Hinata moved back from Sasuke and looked in his eyes. –It's… S rank mission. – Sasuke said unwillingly as he knew that Hinata will be worried. –What! – Hinata's eyes widened. –Hinata… - Sasuke started but Hinata kissed him. –Please be careful. – Hinata said and let him go. –I promise I will be. – Answered Sasuke, kissed Hinata again and was gone.

-Next time I will be the one about who you will need to worry. – Hinata mumbled and started her training.

Three day's later.

Hinata woke up all exited. –Sasuke will be back today! – She said and got out of bed. She got dressed and left for the shop to get products for dinner as she wanted to surprise Sasuke today.

She was already leaving from the shop when she met Sakura. –Good morning. – Said Hinata and smiled. Sakura hesitated for a moment. –Morning Hinata. – She finally said. –Would you like to come to my place? I need to talk to you. – Hinata sadly smiled and looked away. –Mmm… Okay. – Sakura answered and they walked to Hinata's place together.

Hinata and Sakura were in the kitchen. Hinata was preparing dinner while Sakura drank tea, which Hinata made for her. –So what did you wanted to talk about? – Sakura asked and Hinata sighed. –Well… Maybe it's my imagination... No it's not so… What did I do to you? – Asked Hinata. Sakura was surprised to hear this question.

-What do you mean? – Asked Sakura and Hinata sighed again. –You always act as if I have done something to you! Even this morning! I said good morning but you obviously from the start hesitated to greet me! – Hinata answered and looked away from Sakura. –Oh… It's not that you have done anything to me… - Sakura said in sad voice.

-Then what is it! I can't keep it going on like this! – Hinata said and sat down in front of Sakura. –It's just… I am envious… - Sakura quietly mumble. –What! – Hinata was surprised. –It's just that so many years I was always there for Sasuke but he never needed me. Instead of that, even if you know him less time than me, he chooses you to be with him forever… Right now you know much more about him than I could ever know about him! I know you love him and that he loves you, and it's not that I like him, just that I was never able to get so close to him as you did. I love Naruto and I know Naruto loves me, but the fact that Sasuke has chosen you, instead of me or any other girl in this country is so unbelievable. I mean, you was always in love with Naruto, I was always in love with Sasuke, and you never took any interest in Sasuke, but then it all turns out like this… - Sakura looked around.

-You are together more than a year! You live together, you have a perfect relationship, you two are happy and I envy you, because I could never have anything like that with him, even if I know him from my childhood, even if I was in one team with him, even if I always promised that I will be with him no matter what he was going to do… He betrayed me, he told me that he doesn't need me, that he would rather do everything alone in his life… In the end he still needs someone beside him… And it's you… Not me… - Sakura sighed and wiped her tears, which started to drop from her eyes not wanting her to.

Hinata took her hand and smiled. –I can understand you… - Hinata said and smiled more widely. –From the beginning I felt the same about you and Naruto. From the very beginning I always was supporting Naruto, I always knew how hard he was trying, how amazing he is, what a good person he is, yet he never noticed me, no matter how hard I tried. Then you two got closer and closer… Later I met Sasuke and got to know him… I was happy, because he helped me to forget about Naruto and you… In the end you two started going out and the same happened to me and Sasuke. I always was watching you two and thinking, what our relationship with Naruto would be like… You two were so happy and all over each other… But then I snapped out of that… Because I had someone I love and I had to let go Naruto or I could never be friends with you two, and never could be happy with Sasuke, but that was the thing which I wanted the most. I never blamed you that I couldn't be together with Naruto and I would never blame you, just because that's the kind of a person I am… - Hinata honestly smiled with a little sadness in her eyes.

-I am asking you to let go that envy, because I don't want to lose you as you are my friend, I don't want you to be mad at me or Sasuke… I don't want you to miss the happiness with Naruto, because you will never be able to get it back. Every sixty seconds you spend envying me, is a minute happiness with Naruto which you miss so stop doing that and just enjoy your time with him. – Hinata smiled and Sakura started to cry even more. –I am sorry Hinata… - Sakura mumbled and Hinata leaned to hug Sakura. –Don't worry! – Hinata said and let Sakura go.

-Let's have dinner together today. You, me, Sasuke and Naruto. – Hinata said and smiled. Sakura nodded and smiled back. –Thank you. – She said and Hinata returned to preparing dinner.

The four of them were sitting in Sasuke's and Hinata's apartment and laughing at another joke, which Naruto told. Sakura was comfortably settled under Naruto's arm and Hinata was sitting in Sasuke's lap, while his hands where protectively around Hinata's stature.

-Well I guess we will leave. – Sakura suddenly said and got up from the sofa. –Oh… If you want so. – Said Hinata and tried to get out of Sasuke's strong grip. –Hey! – Hinata said and everyone laughed. She got out of it and accompanied them to the door. –Thank you. – Said Sakura and hugged Hinata. –We should do it again some time. – Said Naruto and they were gone.

-Honey, looks like everything finally is okay between you and Sakura. – said Sasuke and Hinata walked back in room. –Oh... Yes, I talked with her today. – Hinata said and smiled. –Maybe let's go for a walk? – Asked Sasuke and Hinata was surprised. –I thought that you would want to rest after mission, but if you want to, we can take a walk. – Hinata answered and smiled. Sasuke got up from sofa and kissed Hinata. They left the apartment for a walk.

Outside was already dark, but it still wasn't too late. They didn't talk much, but both of them were comfortable. Sasuke was tired and Hinata knew that questions about mission she could ask tomorrow or any other day, because she wasn't going to let go Sasuke nor now nor any other day.

They stopped at the lake, the place where they first met. It was so strange for Hinata, that Sasuke took her here as the graveyard where his parent's and Hinata's mother was disposed was just beside this lake. That's how they met.

Flash back.

It was late rainy day. The day when Hinata's mother died twelve years ago… And the day when it was Sasuke's first anniversary since he was brought back to Konoha. Hinata just put flowers on her mother graveyard and let few teardrops fall from her eyes. Hinata noticed that she wasn't alone in the graveyard and decided to leave as she couldn't stand someone seeing her crying, even if she didn't know who it was.

Hinata left to the lake, but she didn't notice that her purse fell out of her pocket. She was sitting on a rock and quietly singing a song which she sang with her mother when someone scared her. –Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. – A man said. Hinata knew who he was. –Sasuke-kun right? – She said. –Without –kun please. – He said and Hinata smiled. –I'm Hyuuga Hinata. – She stood up and bowed. –You dropped something in the graveyard Hinata. – Sasuke handed her the purse and Hinata laughed. –Sorry for the trouble that you have to bring it to me. – Said Hinata and Sasuke smirked, because Hinata looked so cute when she was laughing. –It's nothing. I wanted to come here anyway. – Said Sasuke and Hinata took the purse.

-If that's not a secret, who were you visiting in the graveyard? – Asked Sasuke and Hinata sat down back on the rock. –My mother. – Hinata said and sadly smiled. Sasuke sat down beside her. - I express my condolences. – Said Sasuke and Hinata turned and looked in his eyes. –Don't worry. She died twelve years ago. – Hinata honestly smiled and Sasuke noticed the innocence's in her eyes. –I was visiting my parent's. They died when I was seven years old. – Sasuke said and Hinata's smile dropped.

-I am sorry… - Hinata mumbled. –Oh don't worry it's okay anyway. – Sasuke panicked when saw Hinata's sad expression. –I mean I am sorry that our country could do something like that to your clan. – Said Hinata and Sasuke froze. He was surprised that Hinata knew. –I can't believe that Konoha was so cruel, but I can't change anything… That's why I am sorry… - Hinata said and honestly smiled. Her eyes still were full of sadness.

The rest of the night they spend sitting there and talking about various things… Mostly Sasuke asked about Hinata's mother and Hinata asked about Sasuke's clan and his difficult life. After that day they started to spend time together and month later they started to date.

End of flash back.

-This is where we met, where I asked you out to our first date, where I asked you to be my girlfriend and where we celebrated our first anniversary of being together. I want this place to be ours place. The place where we could celebrate everything… So… - Sasuke kneeled down on one knee and took a small box out of pocket. –I want this place to be the place where I ask you to be my wife, so will you marry me? – Asked Sasuke and Hinata started to cry. Sasuke got up and Hinata hugged him. –Of course I will marry you! – Hinata said and kissed Sasuke. –Thank you. – Sasuke mumbled and hugged Hinata.

It took some time for Hinata to calm down. She was so happy and so was Sasuke. –I actually was nervous because I thought you would say it's still too early to marry… - Sasuke quietly said. Hinata laughed. –I would never say that. And you should know that! – Answered Hinata and kissed Sasuke again. They stood there hugging each other and never wanting to let go this moment.

–Hey Sasuke… - Hinata quietly said. –Yes honey? – Sasuke asked. –I love you. – Hinata quietly mumbled and kissed Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Hinata's embarrassed expression and he again and again remembered why he fell in love with her. She was so innocent, so kind, so sweet and light – someone that Sasuke always needed in his life. –Why are you so embarrassed? – Asked Sasuke. –This is the first time when I say that I love you… - Hinata mumbled. –Really! – Sasuke was surprised. –You never let me say that. Always you was the one who told me that, but I never got the chance to say it. I was worried that you might think that I don't love you. – Said Hinata and looked away. –I would have never thought so. You show your love when you care for, take care about me, worry about me, when you are with me and when you never left me, no matter what I did or said… That's why I never noticed that you didn't said you love me… You were always showing it in all possible ways. And I love you too. – Answered Sasuke and kissed Hinata again.

Their wedding ceremony was celebrated next to the lake, their two kids' birth was celebrated there, and their kids' first walk was next to the lake, their kids first birthday was celebrated there, everything was celebrated next to the lake. It knew their beginning, it knew their fights, it knew their happiness, it knew everything about them… It was their sweet place, which they didn't tell anyone else about. That was something sweet, what belonged only to the Uchiha-Hyuuga family. The place where no one else could be as happy as they were.


End file.
